1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capo for a stringed musical instrument mountable at selective positions on the fret board to change the pitch of the strings without the necessity to retune the instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Capos for changing the pitch of stringed musical instruments are well known in the prior art. The capos in the prior art function as clamps to change the pitch of a stringed musical instrument. While the prior art devices function satisfactorily to achieve the change of pitch of the instrument to which they are applied, there continues to be a need for a capo of simple design which can be economically produced and is readily capable of being operated by either the right hand or left hand of the of the musician and is of a size which will not interfere with the performance of the musician.
It is a primary object of the invention to produce a capo which may be readily moved to various positions on the fret board of a stringed musical instrument to change the pitch of the instrument.
Another object of the invention is to produce a capo for use on stringed musical instruments which can be moved from the position to another on the fret board of a stringed musical instrument by one hand of the musician.
Another object of the invention is to produce a copy for stringed musical instruments which may be readily and economically manufactured by using round, square, or rectangular shaped wire or bars.
The above objects of the invention may be typically achieved by a capo for a stringed musical instrument having a neck, an extended fret board mounted on a surface of the neck, and a plurality of strings extending in spaced parallel relation longitudinally in a plane generally parallel to and spaced from and along the length of the fret board comprising a length of spring wire, the wire having a first end portion for contact with the plurality of strings adjacent the surface of the neck of the musical instrument, a second end portion for contact with an opposing surface of the neck of the musical instrument, a coiled spring portion, a first handle connecting the first end portion to the spring portion, and a second handle connecting the second end portion to the coiled spring portion.